Sensaciones vs sentimientos
by pame chan 42
Summary: Kuroha no comprende si siente algo por Shintaro. Un pequeño plan y artimaña que los unirá de manera inconsciente. ¿El amor existe? Ni uno de los dos lo sabe. -AU. "Continuación" de "cuarteto de locos"-
1. Chapter 1

Bueno bueno, ¡hola!

Muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo en mi otro fic "cuarteto de locos", ¡me alegraron demasiado sus comentarios! Muchas me pidieron KuroShin, me dije que ok, podía hacerlo ewé. Espero les guste, algo como una segunda parte de mi otro fic pero netamente KuroShin, y con un poquito de AyaEne *o* -amo el AyanoxTakane/Ene, así que, espero no les moleste que escriba algo acá.-

Un gusto escribir ;). De nuevo, gracias por sus ánimos, me hicieron demasiado feliz, y por favor, no esperen que esto sea muy bueno realmente -es difícil escribir KuroShin e-e.- Sin más, espero no decepcionarlas. Gracias por leer.

* * *

-Bien ¿yyyyyyy?-Era la pregunta de la joven de cabellos azulados.

-¿Y qué? Deja de molestarme Ene.

-¡Jum!-Exclamo y rápidamente hizo un puchero.-Vamos Kuro, aún no le has dicho a Shintaro que te gusta, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso. ¡Incluso yo y Ayano empezamos una relación! Y tú, nada.- Gritó; pues en efecto, desde hacía más de un mes que había iniciado una relación sentimental con su amiga de bufanda.

-Cállate.- Gritó insolentemente a su compañera.- Diablos, ya me arruinaste el almuerzo...-musitó fuera de si.

-Oh, vamos Kuroha, tú estás enamorado de él, es bastante impropio de ti esto, te conozco, con todas tus exs siempre las invitabas a una cita, luego sexo, y todos felices. ¿Por qué te está costando tanto invitar a Shintaro?- En realidad sabía bien la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero deseaba que de una vez su amigo la comprendiera al fin.

-Simplemente no quiero.

-Te conozco oscurito, esto es impropio de ti.-Le dijo mientras apretaba su dedo índice contra la mejilla del otro. El de una sola coleta la apartó.

El joven ignoró a su compañera y simplemente se dedicó a comer su almuerzo, intentando no pensar en nada de lo que le decía su mejor amiga. Ene hizo un puchero y se dedicó a apuñalarlo con la mirada, algo inútil pues Kuroha no se incomodaba al ser visto directamente.

Estuvieron callados hasta que el eco de dos voces empezaron a llegarles a los oidos.

-¿Es necesario venir?

-Es mi enamorada~.- Decía alguien bastante feliz.

-S-sí... lo sé, pero... realmente preferiría no venir.

-Vamos Shintaro, no es tan malo, además, somos amigos.- Terminó por exclamar la muchacha.

-...-Shintaro no podía luchar contra ese argumento. Le agradaban Ene y Kuroha; lo único que evita su entusiasmo de comer con ellos era que su mejor amiga y Ene, su amiga que de cuando en cuando llegaba a odiar, estaban juntas; sentía un ilusorio dolor en el pecho cuando pensaba en aquello. Se había resignado tiempo atrás a sus sentimientos hacia Ayano, y de manera muy fugaz se enteró que su amiga era bisexual y estaba enamorada de una chica.

No comprendía como había iniciado todo aquello, solo recordaba que luego de "la pijamada" de Ene y Ayano, empezó anotar que Ayano estaba mucho más feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y mucho más distraída de lo usual. La sorpresa le llegó como un balde de agua fría cuando descubrió que Ayano le había escrito una carta a Ene, se le había caído un día de su mochila y él la recogió; se la iba a devolver cuando notó que la carta estaba sellada con un corazón. La curiosidad le ganó a la mente y entonces la abrió con mucho cuidado. Jamás esperó que su amiga sintiera atracción hacia su superior. Se quedó atónito cuando leyó las palabras mal escritas de la joven.

-Buenas tardes- Exclamó la de bufanda mientras abría la puerta corrediza.

-Buenas-exclamó secamente Kuroha mientras Ene se levantaba y caminaba en dirección de su enamorada. Shintaro retrocedió no queriendo ver la escena, y no porque estuviera celoso, si no más bien porque no importaba la edad, ver a dos personas juntas, aunque sea en algo tan simple como al darse un abraso, le hacía sentir algo de asco, justo como cuando era pequeño. Ese hábito perduraba en él.

Ayano se dejó abrasar mientras Ene le daba un beso en la mejilla. Kuroha vió eso con una cara muy neutral, casi sin interés, se preguntaba cuan idiota se podía ver la gente al dar muestras de afecto.

_"Definitivo, guardaré esto para la casa, no puedo comer con tanto amor en el aire"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras guardaba su obento. Sentía la felicidad en la atmósfera y no quería eso en su comida.

Ayano pasó junto con Ene, y Shintaro detrás de ellas. Shintaro apareció con una mirada algo sombría, casi de sorpresa, mezclado con un poco de asco; eso hizo a Kuroha reír vagamente. Amaba ver la miseria que sentía Shintaro al no ser correspondido, no importaba cuanto le gustara el menor, amaba ver la miseria en sus ojos. Los alumnos menores tomaron dos sillas plegables que siempre dejaba ahí el profesor Tateyama y se sentaron.

-Wow, parecía que ya no vendrían, ¿qué pasó, de nuevo Shintaro se quedó con el profesor de física como castigo? Tehe~-rió la joven pues ese día tenían clases de educación física y sabía cuando Shintaro las odiaba.

-Pues no, esta vez fui yo, disculpen.-Se agachó ligeramente la de broches.- Es que, llegué última a las duchas, y me tardé un poco más... disculpen.

-Uhm, al parecer fue tu novia Ene, mal mal.

-Bueno, al menos yo tengo una.-Le respondió un poco enojada, no le gustaba cuando el de lunar molestaba a Ayano o algo referente a ella.

-Y tú crees que me importa, ya les dije felicidades y espero que su relación dure más de dos meses, superaron el mes, felicidades, parecía imposible viniendo de ti.-Soltó mientras intentaba mirar por la ventana.

Un corto silencio se hizo presente. Shintaro solo se dedicó a probar la poca comida que tenía y Ene suspiró con resignación. Ayano de inmediato cambió de tema y hablaron de una que otra cosa que les pasó en clases, especialmente le comentó sobre el puntaje que había sacado Shintaro en un examen, no importaba que hubiera sido un examen sorpresa, había obtenido una nota perfecta.

Los minutos pasaron y al acabar la comida, Ene insistió en pintarle la cara con plumón a Kuroha cuando este cayó dormido en su pupitre, pero por suerte Ayano y Shintaro la detuvieron. Al tocar el timbre, los menores salieron lo más rápido posible del salón. Ene le exigió un beso a Ayano y esta no se hizo de rogar, se lo dio antes de irse de la habitación, esperando que su padre no la viera. Se despidió feliz mientras Ene se despedía con un sonrojo y de inmediato se echaba en su carpeta y ocultaba su rostro con sus brazos.

La quería bastante.

* * *

-Jeje, al parecer Kuroha hoy estaba bastante desanimado, ¿no crees Shintaro?

-Siempre está así Ayano, ¿no te has dado cuenta?-preguntó casi con resignación.

-No sé, hoy se veía algo enojado, me parece que deberías preguntarle, son amigos después de todo, o bueno, tú eres un chico, los chicos deberían ayudarse mutuamente.

Shintaro anotó algunas de las ecuaciones en la pizarra antes de responder.

-Umh... en realidad preferiría no hacerlo, si está así, imagínate el humor que pondrá cuando le pregunte que le pasa.-Aún continuaba pensando en la vez que le había dicho que no estaba solo, aún continuaba enojado con él, no importaban los largos meses que habían pasado.

-Deberías aunque sea intentarlo. Yo sé que Kuroha te aprecia bastante, y si está enojado con Ene como me pareció, entonces creo que contigo se abrirá.-Le sonrió.-Para Kuroha eres alguien bastante importante.- Le dijo finalmente antes de volver a escribir la materia que le correspondía.

Shintaro se quedó pensativo mientras resolvía sin ningún apuro los problemas de la pizarra. Seguía dubitativo; una vez Azami, la madre de Kuroha, le había dicho lo mismo. Sentía que quería ser importante al menos para alguien, desde que Ayano había empezado a salir con Ene, se sentía bastante dejado de lado.

-Podría intentarlo supongo, pero tú sabes como es.

-Bien, al menos, inténtalo.- Sonrió.

-Sí sí...

* * *

La tarde se hizo presente al pasar pocas horas. Era viernes y todos los del grupo se querían ir de una buena vez.

-Yo y Ayano nos vamos, chao~

-Hey, ¿a dónde van?-preguntó Shintaro extrañado.

-Pues, a mi casa a comer algo. Chao Master. Chao Kuroha~

Las jóvenes se fueron tomadas de las manos; a diferencia de las veces pasadas, se les estaba haciendo mucho más fácil tomarse de las manos frente a la gente.

Kuroha las observó a lo lejos.

"sí, claro, comer"

-Vah, que raras- Exclamó.

-Déjalas, solo están enamoradas. El amor es así.

-Supongo que sí, aunque, siguen pareciéndome raras, no creo que duren.

-A mi... me gustaría que no duraran-admitió Shintaro-pero... Ayano es bastante feliz, ha mejorado sus notas como nunca, y no sé, Ene es ese tipo de chicas.

-¿Ese tipo de chicas?

-Sí, las que te joden hasta que te vuelves mejor.

Kuroha pestañó y rió

-Sí, es cierto, no para de joder la condenada. Pobre Ayano, además, todos sabes que Ene llega a ser bastante tsundere, me lamento por la pobre jajaja.

-No es tan malo. Ayano... es muy feliz.-Dijo con un dejo de resignación y pena, algo que Kuroha notó.

-Jaja, ¿no me vengas con que estás celoso?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó intentando ocultarlo.

-Sí, eso lo confirma, no puedo creerlo, te gusta Tateyama, ¿no?-preguntó riendo

-Y si fuera así, ¿qué?-preguntó ligeramente enojado.

-No, nada, es solo... gracioso. Por cierto, ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?- Preguntó con una mirada ávida mientras se le acercaba disimuladamente al rostro.

-N-no...-respondió sonrojado, le daba demasiada vergüenza pues tenía ya 17 años.

-Jaja, ya veo. Pues imagínate que Ayano ya lo ha hecho, y tu no~

Shintaro se sonrojó y se enojó. Se volteó y se dispuso a ir a su casa.

-Jaja, ¿te hice enojar? dime que si Shin.

-Diantres, solo déjame.

-Es divertido molestarte.

Shintaro se resignó a irse, pero Kuroha le siguió.

-Hey, vete, tu paradero está hacia el otro lado. Tú vives hacia el otro lado.

-Sí, vivo al extremo del universo, pero... estuve pensando, ¿hay alguien en tu casa?

-¿Ah?

-Ene últimamente me está diciendo cosas, y he pensado bastante... -en efecto, el joven había pensado sus palabras y acciones por largas semanas.- Quizás podría hacer algo "parecido"- Rió mientras Shintaro sentía un escalofrío.

Shintaro continuó caminando mientras pensaba en lo que pensaría hacerle el chico, había empezado a confiar más en él, pero aún no obtenía su confianza plena. Ese tipo de situaciones hacían crecer en él la inseguridad, sentía que lo iba a matar, la idea no le molestaba en realidad, estaba un poco deprimido, justo como antes de conocer a Ayano.

-Pues no, no hay nadie, al menos no hoy pues mi hermana y mi madre han salido, ¿por qué?-preguntó mirándole con desconfianza.

-Pues, verás, noto bien en tu mirada que odias bastante la relación de Ene y Ayano.

-Yo no la odio-Se trató de excusar.

-Mientes con toda el alma, y lo veo bien.

Shintaro solo frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo aún esto, ¿que piensas hacer?

-Ene me ha estado molestando últimamente, hay alguien que me gusta, pero esto del amor no es lo mío, me parece bastante ridículo. Tú piensas lo mismo que yo, no te gusta ver todo ese amor, ¿no?

Shintaro miró hacia un lado. Era verdad.

-Pues nunca me a gustado el amor, cuando era pequeño siempre me daban ganas de vomitar, continúa siendo igual.

-jaja, me das risa. Se nota que nunca has besado ni tenido sexo.

-¿Y-y si no qué?

-Jaja, ¿no te gustaría saber que se siente? Tienes 17, y no te hagas, estoy seguro que te masturbas pensando en Ayano.- Se le acercó, casi acusándolo con la mirada.

-¡C-cállate!

-Estaba pensando, ¿no te gustaría hacerlo? Se siente bien, y sería sexo sin amor. Yo por mi parte no he tenido novia en largo tiempo, y no he visto alguna chica linda últimamente.-En realidad le mentía,muchas chicas habían ingresado y una que otra le parecía de buena apariencia y buen cuerpo.- Y ha pasado tiempo, tú, bueno, sé lo necesitado que estás, y sé bien lo que se dice de los vírgenes-Rió ligeramente, esperando que su plan funcionara.

Shintaro lo miró desconfiado antes de analizar todo y darle una respuesta.

-NO- Expulsó lo más rápido que pudo.- Y si me has seguido hasta aquí solo para tener sexo conmigo, estás loco.

-¿Eh?

-Es decir, ¡esas cosas no hacen solo por placer!- Shintaro era joven, y la idea de tener sexo lo más rápido posible habitaba en él, pero no quería tener sexo con alguien como Kuroha.

-Te gustará, pero bueno, si no quieres, está bien supongo. Aún así, iré a tu casa a comer algo.-Respondió mientras se veía lo más calmado posible.

* * *

-H-Hey, Ayano-murmuró al día siguiente Shintaro a su amiga mientras estaban en clases.

-Si Shintaro, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó extrañada pues su amigo odiaba hablar en clases, y esta vez él había iniciado una conversación.

-Me pasó algo... extraño ayer, necesito saber si esto es normal.

-Claro, ¿qué es?

Shintaro no estaba seguro de como expresarse. Prefirió escribirlo en una nota antes de pronunciar las palabras frente a su compañera, no quería que alguien le oyera.

"Kuroha ayer me propuso tener sexo" fue lo que le escribió algo dubitativo. Se lo iba a entregar cuando el profesor de la clase le quitó el papel con aquella oración escrita.

-Joven kisaragi, no debería pasar notas, menos si dicen...

Shintaro se tapó el rostro con los brazos, casi disimulando estar dormido sobre su carpeta, mientras el profesor leía la nota para toda la clase. Shintaro no apartó el rostro de la madera mientras algunos chicos reían y una que otra joven se ponía celosa. Ayano solo pestañeó no sabiendo que responderle.

* * *

-Así que te propuso eso...-murmuró Ayano mientras caminaban.

-Diablos, que asco, todavía tenía que leerlo...

-Bueno, ese profesor es así... no debió es cierto.

-Ayano, acaban de arruinar mi vida.

-V-vamos, ¡no te pongas así!

-Demonios...-continuaron bajando las escaleras hasta que Shintaro se relajó.- Y ni siquiera he decidido que responder.

-¡¿E-espera, estás diciendo que lo estás pensándolo?!-preguntó muy sorprendida.

-Es que... no sé, odio a Kuroha, pero, n-nunca he besado-soltó con pena.- Y tú y yo sabemos la fama que tiene Kuroha. No sé, es solo una idea, lo más probable es que me niegue.

-Lo estás pensando mucho Shintaro. No te preocupes, está bien, es decir, tienes dudas y eso, está bien.-Le sonrió.

Y en efecto, Shintaro dudaba mucho en cuanto a besos, abrasos y demás. Su mente calmadamente el día anterior había decidido que jamás tendría algún tipo de felación con el más alto, pero a la salida de Kuroha, el de ojos amarillos le abrasó por casi un minuto, y Shintaro se sintió bien con el pequeño contacto, era el primero que sentía en toda su vida. Estaba seguro que era la pubertad, y como la virginidad estaba desvalorada en la sociedad, la idea de tener algún roce con Kuroha no se le hacía mal, o al menos, eso pensaba por segundos para que luego la moral apareciera y le obligara a negarse fuertemente.

-Cálmate, verás que todo se solucionará, creo que estás confundido Shin.

Continuaron caminando hasta casi llegar al salón de clases, adentro Kuroha le estaba contando a Ene sobre su pequeño plan, uno en el cual intentaba acercarse al menor.

"Tener sexo no es amor"

Su plan podía verse entre ridículo e ingenioso. Kuroha quería negarse a lo que sentía, siempre lo hacía; pero un pequeño impulso en él siempre salía, alimentado siempre por su hermana.

Entendía bien que estaba enamorado, o hasta cierto punto lo entendía, por lo cual tenía una imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a Shintaro. No se le ocurrió mejor cosa intentar seducirlo con el tacto físico, sabía bien que esas cosas hasta cierto punto atraían. Un pequeño pedazo de él pedía que al final Shintaro se enamorara de él, pero el mero hecho de poder aprovecharse de su cuerpo era suficiente, no le importa si su corazón no le pertenecería.

Lo decía como si no fuera nada, pero para Ene eso era indignante, pues Kuroha pensaba tratarlo como a sus antiguas enamoradas, y ella sabía que él estaba muy enamorado por primera vez. Se enojó y le robó un pedazo de calamar frito de su almuerzo en un pequeño arranque de ira.

-Hey, ¡eso es mío!

-No, me lo como porque eres un mensito,y de paso, mira, te ayudaré a no engordar.-Soltó.

-Diantres Ene, desde que estás con Ayano te has vuelto bastante insoportable.

-Insoportable tú que quieres tratar a Shintaro como una perra más. Vamos Kuroha, él significa bastante para ti, hace tu corazón latir, no... no me lo puedes negar. -Ella sentía lo mismo por Ayano, latía mucho más de lo que alguna vez esperó, y amaba la calidez que hacía nacer en su corazón.

-¿y si me negara?

-Pues te estaría mintiendo a ti mismo Kuro.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Vamos... me gustaría que tú y él salieran, no sé, que fueran una pareja feliz, y si no funciona, bueno, al menos lo intentaron, pero que empezaran bien, primero abrasos, luego tomadas de mano, mucho cariño. Esas cosas, me gustaría que fueran en ese tipo de orden.

-Pides mucho-soltó algo neutral.

-Pues el camino de sexo primero y luego amor no existe.

-Exacto, ¿y por qué crees que quiero esto así?- Le dijo riendo.

-Bueno... ya estás mayorcito, y no puedo hacer nada contra estas ideas tontas. Tú sabrás en que te mentes vórtex-le dijo mientras disimuladamente le robaba otro calamar para meterlo en su boca frente a sus ojos amarillos. Kuroha se enojó por segunda vez.

* * *

-Bueno, hoy me iré con Shintaro-Dijo sonriendo Kuroha varios días después. Ene sabía bien a la clase de situación que se estaban metiendo, no podía creer que al final Shintaro cediera, ¿tanto valía lo carnal? Se enojó con ambos y se fue por su camino mientras Ayano tomaba el propio.

-Diantres, ¿es necesario que lo digas?

-Umh... no me vengas con eso Shin~ Estoy seguro lo emocionado que estás con esto.- Le decía cerca a su oído. Exhaló a propósito un poco de aire caliente creando temblor en el menor.

-No lo hagas en público-lo apartó sumamente enojado.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Ese día Momo iría a la casa de una de sus amigas, y la madre de Shintaro tenía una salida con unas amigas. Shintaro le había insistido en que saliera y ella había decidido salir con una antigua amiga que no veía en largo tiempo.

El más bajo colocó la llave en la manija con algo de pesadez y fastidio, iba a abrir cuando Kuroha se le abalanzó desde atrás, posando sus manos cerca de su sexo.

-¡D-detente!-Gritó para apartarlo.

-Vamos, no me digas que ahora te vas a negar.

Shintaro frunció el ceño. Quizás no había sido bueno el traerlo.

-Solo no lo hagas en público, demonios.

-Que aburrido Shin.- Soltó resignado.

Shintaro abrió por fin la puerta y prendió las luces. Nadie se acercó, y el mero hecho de que la casa estaba a oscuras le afirmaba que no había nadie en casa.

-Bien, al parecer no hay...- No pudo acaba la frase pues Kuroha de inmediato tomó su rostro y lo besó, como muchas otras veces. Aquella acción le hacía sentir el dominio.

-Diantres, ¿no puedes esperar a subir?-Le dijo sonrojado y enojado.

-No me digas que no te excita el hacerlo en el sofá.

-¡Es familiar idiota! No vamos a hacerlo aquí.

-Pff que aburrido.

Y Shintaro de inmediato tomó su mano y lo dirigió a su cuarto. Kuroha se sonrojó ligeramente, amaba ese tipo de tactos, los pequeños y simples roces lo hacían feliz, un abraso o un beso corto llegaban a volverse parte de su larga espera. Estaba seguro que con cada roce se enamoraba más de menor, y por fin, sabía que ese día se consumiría más. Esperaba claro que el menor se dejara mansamente penetrar, sabía lo "heterosexual" que se podía poner el más bajo.

-Lindo, ¿lo limpiaste por mi?-preguntó al ver el cuarto limpio como nunca.

-Solo cállate y hagámoslo antes de que cambie de opinión.

-No te preocupes, no te arrepentirás~-Le dijo por detrás para entonces besar su cuello.

Shintaro tembló, trató de ocultarlo con un ceño.

-Umh... delicioso-le dijo Kuroha para entonces posar sus manos en el abdomen del contrario.

-Kuroha, no soy mujer, no hagas...eso.- Intentaba decir Shintaro, pero toda la decisión de sus palabras se iban al notar que le gustaba como el más alto lo tocaba, algo que lo incomodaba.

-Te gusta, así que, imagínate el placer que te daré cuando ponga tu pene en mi boca, ¿no te excita eso?- Preguntó a su oído.

-C-cállate...-Murmuró mientras se sentía más que caliente, no esperaba que eso fuera verdad. Había aceptado todo aquello desde el principio para demostrarse que el sexo con un hombre no iba a ser divertido, ni que tampoco lo iban a excitar en parte, quería dejar de lado además su virginidad.. el mero roce de labios de días pasados, y luego lso besos y el calor habían ayudado a su afirmativa respuesta y decisión.

Kuroha sabía donde tocar, casi hasta hacía olvidar a Shintaro que estaba tocándolo un hombre, la lujuria lo estaba cegando ligeramente.

Desde atrás las manos del chico fueron hacia la correa del pantalón para quitársela, al finalizarse la acción empezó a desabotonarle para dejar libre el bulto que poco a poco crecía. Kuroha se excitaba con el ligero temblor del más bajo, y más aún, le gustaba como su propio sexo se frotaba contra el trasero de Shintaro. Shintaro por su parte no lo soportaba, por lo cual intentó alejarse.

-Hey, no quiero que hagamos "eso"

-"eso", ¿te refieres a metértelo?

Shintaro frunció el ceño.

-Sí, eso...-

-Oh, no sexo anal. Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo, pero sé que la próxima me rogarás por metértelo con fuerza.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba calmadamente.

-Sigue soñando Kuroha.

-Mira, me pediste tú que lo hiciéramos, te gustaría tener sexo conmigo-le dijo para entonces besarle apasionadamente.

Kuroha empezó a caer más sobre él. Shintaro no pudo con el peso y cayó sobre la cama para su suerte. Se separó mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos al finalizar la unión. Kuroha se alegró estando arriba. Shintaro era su presa, después de todo, esa tarde se lo "iba a comer".

Se alegró y continuó besándolo, haciendo lo que se le antojaba con su cuerpo.

No tardó para que se acercara al sexo del chico, lo aprisionara con su boca, y empezara a moverse lentamente, probando el pre-semen y oyendo los jadeos de Shintaro que a cada segundo aumentaban. No necesitó mucho tiempo para que Shintaro se corriera, tampoco tomó mucho tiempo para que ambos empezaran a frotar sus sexos mutuamente en busca de más placer.

Se dejó llevar sin llegar al acto de consumación y al final de la noche, Shintaro quedó rendido en la cama. Kuroha solo estaba sentado en el filo, pensando en lo que habían hecho.

-Y... ¿qué te pareció? Imagínate que cuando entre dentro de ti, se sentirá mejor, el punto erógeno de los hombres es la próstata, te daría duro ahí amor.-Soltó sin pensar en la última palabra. Se maldijo al notarla.

Shintaro solo continuaba jadeando, no tenía resistencia ante aquello. Aunque, la idea de ser penetrado de un segundo a otro dejó de parecerle tan mala.

* * *

-Bueno... boom Ene, se lo hice.-Soltó un día después.

-Diantres, no debiste, pobre Master, ¡no podrá ni caminar!

-No, él no quiso eso, y pues, no estoy tan desesperado como para darle, además, volverá por más, siempre pasa.

-Umh... no has cambiado nada, mira, tratando al chico que te gusta como si fuera otro más. Actuando como si el chico con quien tuviste sexo no te gustara.

-Me gusta su cuerpo, nada más.

-Eso dices tú.

-Cambiemos de tema, eso del amor da bastante asco.

-Quizás para ti, pero a mi me gusta.

-Su relación da asco, la tuya con Ayano.- Le recalcó.

-¡Solo estás celoso!

-Jaja, no-Soltó.

Y entonces como otras veces Ayano y Shintaro aparecieron por la puerta.

-¡Buenas tardes!

-Buenas tardes.- Devolvió Ene.

-Wow, ¡hoy creo que di bien el examen!-Gritó Ayano.

-bien bien, te dije que el estudio de ayer funcionaría.

-Gracias Ene, sí, funcionó.- Contestó feliz.

Mientras Ene y Ayano conversaban, Shintaro le pasó una nota a Kuroha. Kuroha iba a abrirla, pero Shintaro lo evitó. Kuroha la abriría cuando el menor se retirara.

"¿Nos vemos hoy también? No habrá nadie en mi casa."

-Umn... al parecer... funcionó, se ha vuelto adicto a eso jeje-Rió para si mientras releía la nota.

* * *

Y aunque le gustaba el sexo que empezaron a tener casi a diario, Shintaro poco a poco se sentía culpable. No sentía nada por el joven con quien compartía el placer. No lo amaba, pero aún así sentía que no podía vivir sin las acciones que ellos ocultaban al mundo cuando se reunían. Se lamentaba y se preguntaba sobre aquello mientras escribía en su salón de clases.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho, se sentía bastante culpable mientras lo hacían, sobre todo cuando oía la voz de Kuroha y como nombraba su nombre mientras él solo le pedía más, cuando se dejaba a su merced, y ya no se sentía incómodo, si no más bien, deseaba estar mucho más tiempo de esa manera.

Sabía que no tenía ningún afecto por él, pero estaba seguro que no podía vivir _sin él_, y eso lo mareaba hasta el punto de sentirse culpable.

Se preguntó si aquello era amor, o si era alguna especie de descarado amor. No le encontró respuesta, y quizás jamás la encontraría.

Pero entonces, Kuroha le propuso algo bastante diferente una tarde de verano.

-Quieres...-las palabras eran difíciles para él.-¿Quieres salir? Es decir, no sexo, solo... comer, ya sabes, como una pareja.

-¿Pareja? Solo compartimos sexo Kuroha, tú lo dejaste claro desde el principio.

-Sí, es cierto, pero, creo que hoy solo quiero comer, y si deseas, me podrías acompañar.-Le dijo alzando los hombros y actuando como si sus palabras no significaran nada.- Hoy solo quiero una tarde tranquila, además, sería divertido, luego... podemos ir al cine, o alguna estupidez como esa.- Añadió.

-Umh...- Se lo quedó mirando sorprendido mientras las sombras crecían a paso lento. -Está bien.-Respondió calmadamente.-Me gustaría tener algo como una "cita", y... supongo que si es contigo... sería mejor.

Kuroha sonrió un poco y Shintaro se acercó en su dirección para dirigirse a la salida de la preparatoria. En el trayecto ambos se tomaron la manos y sonrieron vagamente. Una última pregunta quedó en la consciencia de ambos.

_"¿Es esto amor?"_

Ninguno de los dos encontró respuesta.

* * *

Creo que no era lo que esperaba.

Me di cuenta la clase de pareja que serían. En particular me tomó bastante pensar en el tipo de relación que podrían tener. Shintaro siempre me ha parecido alguien bastante preocupado por su sexualidad, al menos de manera inconsciente. No creo que acepte plenamente que es homosexual o bisexual, al menos con Kuroha. En cuanto a una relación con él, se me hizo bien difícil encontrar una situación donde congeniarían por mera decisión, es decir, Kuroha declarándose me pareció irreal y occ, y por ende, tuve que encontrar "otro tipo" de unión. Bueno, no sé que opinen diantres.

Y, a diferencia del KuroShin, el AyaTaka lo veo mucho más pausible, pues para mi Ayano y Ene me han parecido bien bis desde siempre XD, al menos Ayano si, Takane/Ene, le costaría pero lo aceptaría :3 yo lo sé *w*(?)

Espero no haber roto sus ilusiones, creo que hasta cierto punto todas sabemos que está pareja principalmente se une por el sexo (lol). Espero les haya agradado, en realidad, si recibo uno o cero reviews no me sorprendería XD.

Bueno, escribí e intenté darles un final feliz, o algo parecido. Espero... ¿les guste? Bueno, fue entretenido.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Realmente... no iba a postear una segunda parte.

Es curioso, esta genialosa chica, ariasu, me dio un headcanon y a partir de ahí empezó esto (LOL). No era mi intensión que esto tuviera un capítulo más xD, pero bueno, la Ariasu inspira pe *w*. ¡Se lo dedico esto a ella! uwu/

El KuroShin es bueno para el alma~. Espero les guste-aunque aún me falta corregirlo lel-. Debería haber mucho más KuroShin por ahí *w*/ y... ¡es el aniversario de outer science! *se acaba de enterar* Feliz día(?) u/w/u .

* * *

**15 de Agosto-Hoy-11:30 pm.**

El sonido de dos cuerpos chocando efusivamente se dispersaba por todo el cuarto que compartían aquellos dos seres. Los gemidos, las caricias, las mordidas y la silenciosa pronunciación de dos nombres resonaba de igual manera.

No bastó mucho para que de repente ambos cuerpos que estaban al límite empezaran a llegar a algo parecido a la quietud. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a dar embestidas más sentidas y no tan veloces, habían empezado algo parecido a una oculta danza, su secreta y especial "danza"; ambos se entrelazaban lo más posible, casi queriendo volverse un solo ser. Shintaro y Kuroha habían llegado al ya conocido clímax, esa sensación tan personal que empezaron a compartir tiempo atrás.

Shintaro, que estaba cegado por una venda sobre sus ojos y con las manos aún atadas, intentó acercar el cuerpo de Kuroha al suyo abrasando fuertemente su espalda llena de arañazos. Kuroha a diferencia de su pareja intentaba compenetrarse más, y a su vez masturbaba el miembro del otro enloqueciéndolo y comiéndose la moral del chico que jadeaba y pronunciaba su nombre desesperadamente por _más_.

Ambos entonces llegaron al conocido _placer final_; los dos jóvenes luego de muchas embestidas llegaron al placentero orgasmo, el cual se materializó con aquel néctar blanco que los manchó mutuamente, se pertenecían el uno al otro, era el pequeño pecado de compartían y en aquel momento se demostraban. Ambos pronunciaron sin consciencia el nombre del contrario para luego besarse como todas las otras veces, con una desesperada_ pasión_.

* * *

**_Febrero-9 meses antes_**

-¿Espera... cómo es que tú...?

-¡Sólo lo envié, y te aceptaron!-gritaba alguien al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Vamos Haruka, mira, te aceptaron...! No te enojes-Gritó entonces otra mujer.

-¡Lo hiciste Kuroha...!, entraste a la universidad de Tokio...-Le dijo entonces Mary para abrasarlo mientras lloraba.

-Bien hecho, siempre supe lo grande que eras, mi pequeño Haru...-le dijo entonces Azami para abrasarle de igual manera, llorando de orgullo por aquel que ella quería como si fuera su hijo.

Kuroha no salía de su ensimismamiento, principalmente porque no comprendía como era que había ganado un concurso del cual no tenía ni idea que existía.

* * *

-¡Chicos chicos, miren! ¡Kuroha entró a la universidad!-Gritaba Ene mientras movía un papel arrugándolo sin querer.

-Ene, ¡deja el puto papel!-gritó el más alto del grupo.

Ene lo ignoró y lo posó frente al rostro de Ayano con una gran sonrisa, se sentía orgullosa a pesar que no era suyo. Ayano empezó a leer mientras Shintaro miraba a Kuroha que discutía con Ene y le exigía la recuperación del documento.

"Joven Kozakura Haruka, se lo felicita por haber ganado el concurso de talentos de la universidad nacional de bellas artes y música de Tokio del presente año. Su pintura al óleo junto con el cómic "the headphone actor" han sido por mucho los ganadores debido a la interesante temática, dedicación y talento puestos."

-Mira, ¡incluso hizo un cómic de nuestro videojuego! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa...!

-¡Deja eso Ene!-gritó para quitarle cuidadosamente el papel intentando no romperlo.-Demonios, ¡no es para tanto!-gritó enojado y ligeramente avergonzado.

-En realidad no es como que todos los días alguien en Japón gane un concurso de una universidad, menos si es alguien que aún no entra a un instituto superior o no tiene estudios avanzados como tú, Kuroha- habló Shintaro de repente.

-¿A que no Master? Kuro, lo hiciste bien- le decía mientras apretaba sus mejillas. Kuroha apartó sus manos ferozmente y se gritó mentalmente lo malo que era golpear a una mujer, no importaba si era alguien tan poco femenina como Ene.

Luego de conversar Kuroha les explicó mejor la situación. Resultaba que se había organizado un concurso para alumnos de preparatoria en aquella universidad, cualquiera de 17 y 18 años podía entrar a aquella competición; en música o en cualquiera de las siete artes, y al parecer, su hermana había sido informada por sus "fuentes" de internet. Le habían sugerido inscribir los trabajos de Kuroha, así él había entrado al desconocido concurso. La sorpresa que se llevó Mary cuando le devolvieron una carta con la noticia, sobre todo porque el ganador obtendría una entrada directa a la universidad, sin examen, e incluso no tendría que pagar por el cuarto que se le asignaría por todo un año.

Mary no pudo evitar llorar cuando le explicó todo, lo mismo fue con su madre. Ambas reconocían que iban a extrañar al joven sin lazos de sangre, pero que para ellas era su familia.

-Ya veo... demonios, ¿había un concurso de ese tipo?-Preguntó Shintaro algo celoso por la situación.

-Sí, en realidad resulta que es bastante raro, casi nunca hacen este tipo de concursos, era como una campaña para atraer nuevos alumnos de todo el país. Aunque carajo... Tokio está a dos horas de aquí, y me da pereza mudarme...-

-Tehe, Kuroha sigue siendo igual de vago~-

-Callate Ene.- Escupió con rudeza.

Continuaron hablando de aquella situación y para el término del día tuvieron una pequeña fiesta en el salón de alumnos especiales con el profesor Tateyama quien la organizó. Para la salida los cinco saldrían juntos, pero solo Kuroha y Shintaro tomarían una misma dirección juntos.

-Y bueno... ¿que opinas? Mira, soy más talentoso que tú jaja.- Le decía Kuroha mientras comía un crepé japonés. Lo dirigió a Shintaro y él comió con un dejo de molestia. Tenían ya bien arraigada la costumbre de compartir la comida.

-Umh... me importa poco, además, entraste por mera suerte, de no ser por tu hermana, me imagino que serías como los demás, solo serías otra basura del montón, Kuroha.- Le respondió con total naturalidad.

-Shintaro, estás celoso- Respondió.-¿O no será que tienes miedo que te deje? Tú que estás tan necesitado y necesitas de mi y del sexo~

-¡Cállate!

-Di justo en el clavo-rió.

Shintaro lo miró con odio y con un notable sonrojo mientras se dirigía a su paradero. Esperarían ahí hasta que algún carro llegara, el menor no quería irse caminando ese día, ya estaba muy oscuro además. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que vieron uno acercarse.

-Falta mucho para que me valla, un mes y luego otro mes de vacaciones. No es tan malo~

-Me importa poco Kuroha, ya te dije, no te extrañaré.- De inmediato se paró del asiento pues el autobús estaba relativamente cerca.-Pero...- se posó frente a él.-Felicidades.-Pronunció para darle un casto beso.

No hubo movimientos, no fue tampoco corto. Ambos cerraron los ojos calmadamente disfrutando la acción mientras algunos pasajeros bajaban.

-Felicidades Kuroha- Le dijo el de ojos negros mientras sonreía vagamente y se adentraba en el vehículo. Estaba bastante orgulloso de él, pero no podía demostrárselo, no quería aumentarle el ego del otro.

Kuroha sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y vio el transporte público empezar su marcha. Se despidió tranquilamente con la mano mientras el vehículo se perdía en el horizonte.

* * *

**_Abril-4 meses antes_**

-Bien bien, al parecer incluso tengo un cuarto propio, no tengo que compartirlo con nadie. A poco no es genial, Shin~-Le decía mientras le restregaba su orgullo. Ya faltaban a penas unos cuantos días para que sus clases en la universidad empezaran.

-Wow, mira, tienes una vista del parque.- Habló de repente Ene.

-¡Mira, por allá se ven los edificios!-gritó Ayano que podía ver los grandes rascacielos a una distancia cercana.

-Wow, incluso la vista es buena. Que suerte tienes Kuro~

-Sí, al parecer me gané la lotería con aquel bobo concurso, jaja.

-Oigan, en lugar de exclamar tantas tonterías, creo que lo mejor sería salir de esta lata de sardinas. Vamos a pasear por ahí.- Habló Shintaro con un ligero sonrojo. Estaba emocionado pues estaban en la capital de su país, y más aún, quería ver la famosa torre de Tokio que salía en los animes que él tanto frecuentaba ver.

-Bien, pero primero vamos a un restaurante -Habló Kuroha sin oposición.

-Jeje, Kuroha no cambia.-Murmuró Ene bajito.

Los cuatro entonces decidieron salir a comer algo del lugar. Ene insistió en ir a algún sitio lujoso, Ayano en cambio quería ir a un restaurante familiar de la zona. Kuroha demandó ir a algún mercado cercano pues había más para ver, y Shintaro luego de varios minutos de discusión pidió irse a su casa de una vez; no importaba si no iban a la torre, se sentía atrapado en una discusión sin fin.

Después de acordar ir al sitio que Kuroha escogió, fueron hacia la tan conocida y turística torre de Tokio. Shintaro estaba particularmente ansioso en aquel lugar, caminaba alegre, se lo veía sonreír, no era la mejor sonrisa que habían visto los tres, pero les alegraba que el chico estuviera tan entusiasmado. ene por su parte en el lugar gritó que era "la gran reina del mundo", algo que avergonzó a sobremanera al de ojos negros. Ayano tomó una gran cantidad de fotos con la cámara que tenía, era algo que definitivamente tenía que captar, no todos los días podían ir a aquel lejano lugar.

Entre las fotos que tenía y las cuales luego les daría por correo a los otros chicos de cuarteto, estaban algunas de ellos en el mercado mientras comían, otras en el parque donde se tomó una foto con el globo en forma de corazón que Ene le regaló, y una gran cantidad de fotos del grupo en la torre. Sus favoritas justamente eran las cuales la incluían a ella y a Ene juntas, haciendo un solo corazón con los brazos con la ciudad de fondo, u otra cuando le dio un sorpresivo besos, a lo cual Ene reaccionó alejándose, para luego al ver la cara triste de su enamorado darle un beso, todo bien tomado por Kuroha y Shintaro que las veían con ligero asco, no era su intensión, ni uno gustaba de ese tipo de amor.

Entre sus fotos favoritos de comedia estaba la imagen de Shintaro extendiendo los brazos en la torre de Tokio, le recordaba a una escena de Titanic, la que se suscitó de inmediato, donde aparecía Kuroha haciendo un dejo de querer tirar al chico desde la gran altura; y como Kuroha luego no quiso hacer la famosa "pose de Titanic" con Shintaro, al final Ene tomó a Shintaro de las caderas y Shintaro solo se golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano, otra de sus grandes favoritas, todo bien guardado en aquel preciado aparato.

* * *

Con el paso de las horas llegó la noche. En su nuevo cuarto estaban solo Kuroha y Shintaro.

-Umh... ya es de noche Shintaro, debiste de haberte ido con las chicas.

-El tren estaba demasiado lleno, odio estar cerca de la gente.

-Bueno, yo también los odio a todos jaja.-respondió alegre.-Aunque umh... por lo que recuerdo, no hemos _estrenado_ este cuarto.-Le dijo para posarse sobre el joven que le había estado ayudando a desempacar todo segundos antes.

-Kuroha, hemos comido, y realmente no tengo ganas.

-Vamos, no te has quedado aquí solo porque "odias a todos". Vamos, ven dime que me amas.-le dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

-Yo no te... -no le permitió acabar la frase puesto que le robó un beso. Empezó a meter su lengua de manera ávida en la cavidad del menor y alargó el beso cuanto pudo.

Cuando se separaron por aire de nuevo habló el de ojos demoníacos.

-Si me vas a dar ese tipo de respuestas absurdas con la boca, mejor deja que tu cuerpo me diga la verdad.- Le dijo para entonces empezar con aquel acto que los había unido en algo parecido a una "pareja" a pesar de que no lo eran. Shintaro no se opuso, al contrario, sabía bien que iba a extrañas sus caricias, lo sabía, no lo amaba, pero **_lo necesitaba_**.

* * *

**_Mayo-3 meses antes_**

-¡Ya voy!-los golpes en la puerta persistían.-¡Que ya voy!-Gritó Shintaro más que enojado.-Sí, ¡¿ho-?!-No pudo continuar pues alguien se lanzó sobre él al abrir la puerta.

-Mierda, de haber sabido lo horrible de esta estupidez... ¡Los conocimientos mándalos al diablo!- Conocía bien esa voz. Lo abrasó fuertemente entonces.

-¿Kuroha, que carajo haces aquí?- Preguntó extrañado pues apenas si había pasado un mes desde que se había ido a Tokio.

-La vida es una mierda, no puedo con esas estúpidas clases.-Kuroha hasta cierto punto se había cansado de los estudios y del arte.

-¿Que demonios pasó?-Preguntó mientras lo alejaba y lo miraba directamente a su rostro pareciendo enojado.

-¿Qué más parece? Me harte de las putas clases. ¡Al carajo con todo! ¡Vamos a tu cuarto ahora!-Gritó.

De inmediato tomó su mano y se adentró a la ya conocida casa. Shintaro no pudo con su agarre, intentó detenerlo, pero la acción estaba hecha. Kuroha entró y se topó con que la casa no estaba vacía, si no que ahí estaban la hermana de Shintaro, Momo, y su madre, que estaba en la cocina.

Kuroha se quedó estático al ver a las dos mujeres.

-Buenas tardes.- Les dijo para mandar de nuevo todo al diablo y coger con fuerza al chico para dirigirse a la respectiva habitación.

-Shinta...-pronunció Momo que intentaba comprender bien todo y descartar la idea de que su hermano era homosexual. Eso era literalmente in-creíble.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahí estaba mi hermana y mi madre!-Gritó sumamente furioso luego de adentrarse en su alcoba.

-¡¿Y crees que me importa?! Tengamos sexo antes de que me obligues a violarte.-Habló enojado.

Kuroha de inmediato se acercó a su boca y empezó con el beso, uno que había anhelado por varias semanas. Shintaro a diferencia de otras veces no le correspondió, haciendo que su ex-compañero se enojara.

-Maldita sea...

-A ver Kuroha, dime, ¿qué carajo te pasó?-Preguntó sintiéndose algo usado y teniendo un tono lleno de seriedad.

-Si te lo digo, ¿me dejarás _romperte_?

Shintaro lo miró con odio mientras pensaba en no responderle. Sabía cuanto odiaba Kuroha el que alguien no le correspondiera los besos, incluso cuando alguien se oponía le gustaba, por lo cual se dijo que simplemente no actuaría hasta saber la verdad.

Kuroha suspiró largamente mientras organizaba sus ideas.

-Primero, las clases empiezan a las 8. ¡¿Quieren que me levante a las 5 o algo así?!- Por desgracia el horario se lo había organizado la misma universidad, lo habían enviado a las clases más fuertes y algunas empezaban muy temprano si se las comparaba con sus clases especializadas solo para él y Ene.- Es que, no puede ser-se tiro sobre la cama.-Diantres...-Pronunció. Shintaro intentó analizar la situación. Recordó de inmediato que Kuroha y Ene siempre podían saltearse las primeras clases, pero a cambio de eso terminaban después, junto con los clubes de la preparatoria. Por primera vez estaba notando la tan famosa "miseria" de la cual Kuroha tanto hablaba, y la cual creía que él no padecía.

-Vamos, no te pongas así.

-Para ti es fácil.-Le dijo mientras llevaba las manos detrás de su nuca e intentaba ocultar su rostro con los codos.- **_Tú no estás enfermo_**.-Sentenció de manera fría y gélida.

Shintaro ojeó a aquel chico, llegaba a olvidar el estado del de coleta con facilidad, no parecía que padeciera nada después de todo. Se tiró junto a él en la cama mientras veía el techo.

-Ustedes lo dijeron, somo un cuarteto de locos, y todos tenemos problemas. Incluso yo, incluso tú, y venir acá a pedirme tener sexo es bastante estúpido, eso no solucionará nada. Vamos, ¿recuerdas lo orgullosas que estaban Mary y Azami cuando entraste en la universidad? Quizás tu madre se enojó cuando le contaste que nos acostábamos...-Recordó aquel acontecimiento, en una cena donde Kuroha lo había invitado y todo se lo había revelado al primer instante.- Pero, creo que ya te perdonó. Mary me dijo que tu madre te extrañaba bastante, y que oraban por ti. Ves, incluso eso ya se solucionó. Hay que actuar, ¿no te parece Kuroha?- Volteó el rostro hacia el suyo y lo miró directamente.- Está bien sentirse derrotado, pero, no estás solo.

-Sí...

-Si te vieran rindiéndote se pondrían bastante mal. Ellas lo dijeron, tú eres Haruka, el chico que no se rindió.-Le dijo sonriendo y alzando su brazo de manera fría mientras Kuroha lo miraba fijamente. Habían muchas cosas que quería decirle en aquel instante.

Se quedaron segundos de esa manera hasta que el mayor reaccionó.

-Diantres, te gusta hacerme sufrir, ¿no Shin~? No darme besos ni querer tener sexo conmigo..., que asco, es como tener sexo con un muerto. Que lastima que aquí el bastardo masoquista seas tú~.-Shintaro notó lo feliz que el joven era, sonrió con resignación y enojo.

-Umh... lo mejor sería volver a Tokio, ¿no te parece?- Soltó neutral y feliz.

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, en Tokio encontré bastante bella lencería, es bastante seductora, vestidos que simplemente te quedarían bien, y me compré un nuevo _shibari _el cual sería bueno estrenarlo~- Exclamó para tomar la mano del sonrojado chico, bajar un piso y salir en dirección a la estación de trenes más cercana.

* * *

**_Junio-2 meses antes._**

-Wow, ¡no puedo creerlo!

-Otro más...-respondió Ene algo triste, pero a la vez orgullosa por su amigo.

-Es que, es genial, ¡y a la misma universidad! Que curioso, al final se terminarán encontrando jaja, ¿a poco no es gra-?-No completó su frase pues vio a su enamorada realmente triste y haciendo un dejo de que lloraría.

-Que bien por ti Shintaro, todos... todos se van a la universidad... menos yo.. wa-waahhhh...-Empezó a lloriquear de manera dramática a la vista de los otros comensales del restaurante donde estaban.

-¡E-Ene! N-no te preocupes, yo tampoco iré jajaja-respondió nerviosa, pues al parecer en efecto, no podría entrar a alguna.-Así que, al final las dos no iremos...-respondió para llegar al borde de las lágrimas como la chica frente a ella.

-Oh... -Respondió Shintaro algo incómodo. Esa no había sido su intensión.-Chi-chicas... - no pudo acabar pues las chicas se sumergieron en un llanto colectivo.

_"Demonios"_

* * *

-Oh, con que al final el hikikomori tendrá que venir a mi universidad-Soltó molestándolo.

-¡Cállate!- Respondió por el teléfono.

-No puedo creer que hayas salido con un puntaje perfecto en el examen de admisión, incluso eso es mucho para ti Shin.

-Soy mejor que tú-Soltó.

-Umh... no seas tan presumido, pero hey, mira, al parecer por fin volveré a sentir tu cuerpo, ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que lo hicimos~. ¿6 meses? Estoy seguro que la abstinencia no es lo tuyo.-Soltó con malicia para luego reírse.

-Fueron solo 5.- Habló sonrojado.

-¿Cinco? Jaja, ¡pareciera que hasta estuviste contando los días!

-¡Cállate imbécil!

-No digas cosas así Shintaro~ las chicas de esta universidad son bastante lindas, mucho más que tú y tu fría personalidad.-Shintaro frunció el ceño al oír aquella oración.-Pero... nadie sabe gemir ni pronunciar mi nombre como tú. Así que, cuando vengas, avísame, te veré en la estación de trenes.-Pronunció de forma natural mientras Shintaro se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Te has acostado de chicas, ¿no?

-¿Qué esperabas? Ya habíamos acordado, es una de las pocas maneras de bajarme la tensión, aunque, ya te lo dije, las chicas de Tokio no tienen tu bonito cuerpo, además, hasta ahora no he encontrado a alguien que se arquee como tú, no te podría dejar Shintaro~.

-Demonios, no me tienes que dar una explicación, no somos novios ni nada, si te quieres acostar con alguien, ¡acuéstate con quien quieras! Yo mismo me podría acostar con alguna chica de por aquí.

-Jaja, eso lo dudo. Pero... no te pongas celoso, ya te lo dije, no hay nadie como tú. Además, las chicas de acá llegan a ser bastante quisquillosas. ¿Puedes creer que no se dejan atar? Extraño verte en aquel vestido~ ¿o será que prefieres las cuerdas? Ya quiero ver tu rostro cuando me la chupes amor.-Soltó con un dejo feliz, no tenía pudor en sus palabras.

-Maldición, ¡n-no digas esas cosas!-Soltó más que avergonzado

-Extraño tu cuerpo, deberías venir aunque sea los domingos, ¿no me extrañas?

-Yo... no te necesito.-Sabía que se estaba mintiendo.

-Si no me necesitas, bien, me acostaré con una chica en 15 minutos, odio que seas tan cruel conmigo y se me va haciendo tarde. Así que a...

-¡Olvídalas!-Gritó deteniendo sus palabras.-Olvídala, yo iré y nos veremos en tres horas en la estación.

-¿tres horas? No, mejor me voy ya.

-¡Dos horas Kuroha! ¡Solo no te acuestas con cualquier hija de su madre!- Le gritó, se sentía realmente celoso.

-Dos horas, bien. Te amo, y amo tu lindo trasero Shin, te esperaré más que ansioso, con cuerdas en mano~.-Le dijo para colgar el teléfono.

Shintaro al notar todo lo que le había dicho se regañó a si mismo, aún así se dispuso a irse. Sin darle una explicación a su hermana salió rápido hacia el paradero. Por alguna razón no podía permitir que Kuroha se acostara con alguien más, no importaba que habían acordado que podían cada uno acostarse con cualquier chica o chico debido a su lejanía, simplemente sentía algo de odio por aquel que le quitara ese placer.

Se _autoconvencía_ que simplemente extrañaba el placer. Nada más. ¿Hasta que punto aquel sentimiento personal había dejado de ser sólo placer? No lo sabía.

* * *

**15 de Agosto-Hoy-12:30 pm.**

Los dos jóvenes amantes de varias noches paseaban en una calle concurrida de Tokio.

-¡No puedo creer que no vayas a vivir en la universidad!

-Tengo parientes acá, así que al final, resulta que no tengo necesidad de vivir ahí.

-Maldición, te gusta jugar conmigo, ¿no? Y yo que quería darte todas las noches en mi cuarto.

Shintaro se sonrojó ante sus palabras, sobre todo porque estaban en una calle muy transitada.

-Maldición...-Soltó con las mejillas prendidas.- ¡No digas esas cosas!

-No te hagas.-Lo miró de manera acusadora.- Sé bien que quieres aquello. Mi cuarto está en una zona calmada además, por lo cual, podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos~.

-Cállate Kuroha...

-Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo~-Le dijo para de inmedito llevar su mano al mentón del otro, queriéndole dar un beso.

-Kuroha, estamos en la calle.

-Mejor~.

-No lo hagas.

-Bésame, ¿o acaso quieres que grite a todo mundo que nos acostamos...?

-Mierda...-Se dijo mientras se dejaba dar un pequeño beso.

Caminaron por varias calles hasta que al final llegaron hacia la universidad.

-Hey, te dije que me llevaras a esta dirección, no a la universidad.-Le dijo al ver la fachada de aquel lugar ya conocido.-Te dije que solo hoy vendría, y fue solamente para ir a la casa de mi tía, nada más Kuroha.

-Jaja, ni siquiera puedes admitir que realmente viniste aquí para que tengamos sexo; tú fácilmente podías venir en Abril cuando tus clases empezaran. Me extrañaste, ¿no?-Le dijo para darle un segundo beso, pero metiendo la lengua en su boca fugazmente.

-Cállate Kuroha.- Soltó sonrojado.

"Lindo"

Continuaron caminando adentrándose en el jardín de la universidad mientras se tomaban de las manos.

-Shintaro... hay algo que quería proponerte. -Se detuvo y lo miró fríamente. Shintaro miró sus ojos claros como el sol.- ¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo?

Shintaro abrió los ojos como pocas veces.

-Diablos, te dije que prefería que tuvieras sexo a que estuvieras drogado.-Soltó con seriedad.

-¡No estoy drogado!

-Y ¿qué con eso? ¿qué con esa propuesta? ¡No es normal!- Respondió sonrojado.

-Mira Shintaro, seamos serios, tú y yo...-quería decirle que quizás habían pasado el concepto de amigos, quizás eran incluso más que amantes.-Tenemos sexo, y tú sabes que me podría acostar con cualquier chica, pero solo me siento a gusto junto a ti. Si es necesario, trabajaré, y al final, mudémosnos juntos. ¿qué te parece la idea?- Le preguntó como si hablaran de algo tan común como el clima.

Shintaro lo miró con algo de seriedad y sorpresa.

-Entonces... tú Kuroha quieres vivir conmigo. Y... a pesar de que fácilmente podríamos vivir cada uno por su lado y en la noche tener sexo, tú quieres que vivamos juntos, casi como...-no podía decir aquella palabra, incluía demasiados sentimientos.- ...-Pensó calmadamente mientras los orbes amarillos se posaban sobre él esperando una clara respuesta.-Yo... supongo que está bien. Además, me gustaría tener mi propio espacio sin tener que compartirlo con algún familiar.-Le respondió sintiendo la cara caliente y con los latidos del corazón jugándole una mala pasada.

Kuroha al oír sus palabras se asombró por aquella respuesta y sonrió.

-Bien, eso significa que para cuando se me acabé el beneficio de no tener que pagar por mi cuarto en la universidad, me podré mudar a un apartamento el cual tú también tendrás que pagar.-Soltó como si le estuviera revelando su verdadero plan.

-Espera ¡¿acaso tú solo me estás proponiendo esto para no tener que pagar tú solo un cuarto?!-Habló enojado.

-Ya te dije Shin, yo me aprovecho de todos, incluso de mi hermana y de mi madre.-Le dijo mientras sonreía y posaba su dedo indice en la boca del más bajo.

Shintaro se enojó por sus palabras, se sentía usado, se había sentido feliz por aquella proposición, ahora la sentía vacía y falsa. Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Kuroha entonces tomó su mano.

-Tener un cuarto con Shintaro sería divertido, así ya no te tendría que extrañar, ni intentar reemplazarte con alguna chica que no te llega ni a los talones.-Le dijo finalmente mientras alzaba el rostro para mirar el claro cielo sin nubes.

Shintaro volteó a verlo.

-No te creas tan especial, ¿ok?-Le dijo finalmente.-Te extrañé, que no se te suba a la cabeza Shintaro.-Le dijo para bruscamente abrasarlo.

Shintaro sabía que aquel abraso tomaría minutos, siempre era así, sobretodo cuando sabía que tenían que separarse en algún momento, eran sus vacaciones después de todo, faltaban casi seis meses para que realmente pudiera entrar a la universidad.

-Y... supongo que yo a ti, Kuroha-Le dijo vagamente mientras lo abrasaba de igual manera, ya luego le exigiría que no lo abrasara nunca más en su vida, pero en aquel momento, quería abrasarlo para nunca dejarlo ir.

* * *

**_Un año después_**

Shintaro yacía dormido plácidamente en la cama. Había sido una semana muy calmada pues aún seguían de vacaciones, mas se sentía cansado por toda la "diversión" que había tenido con Kuroha la noche anterior.

Empezó a abrir los ojos de manera perezosa hasta que la visión dejó de serle borrosa y notó que el chico con quien_** compartía**_ el departamento no estaba. Se sintió algo decepcionado y enojado pues odiaba aquello; pero entonces cuando se sentó y acomodó, observó al chico entrar con una bandeja llena de comida para ambos. Se sorprendió por tal acción.

-Kuroha... ¿y esa sorpresa?-Preguntó extrañado mientras se veía neutral, pero sonrojado.

-Pues... pensé que necesitarías algo de comida después de lo que hicimos anoche. -Respondió con picardía.

-Ya veo...-Respondió pareciendo molesto, pero en realidad estaba bastante feliz por aquel detalle, quisiera admitirlo o no.

Él no lo sabía, pues nunca había marcado la fecha, pero ya había pasado un año desde que Kuroha le había propuesto el mudarse juntos. Para Kuroha los 15 de Agostos eran bastante especiales. Shintaro le había añadido una razón más. Estaba tan feliz por aquello a su manera, por lo cual se había decidido darle aquel pequeño presente esa mañana.

Kuroha se sentó junto a él y empezaron a comer plácidamente mientras se organizaban, quizás podrían tener "una cita" aquel día, ir a algún restaurante, salir al cine, o lo que amaba Kuroha, dibujar a Shintaro mientras él posaba sólo para él. Se dieron un fugaz beso el cual ignoraron como si no hubiera sido nada y continuaron compartiendo la comida.

"Me gustas mucho"

Fue lo que ambos se dijeron mentalmente mientras comían y platicaban de una que otra cosa mientras las aves cantaban a lo lejos.

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

Disculpenme mientras lloro de felicidad.

Adgafdsasa TWWWWT

Gracias.

BUENO... Por fin, el final! -No Ariasu, no, no tendrá conti, no Ariasu, aleja tus ideas y headcanons de mi!(?)-. Ariasu, ya te lo dije, enteramente dedicado para ti uwu. Espero te haya gustado dear~

Por fin pude acabarlo uwu, me falta corregir, pero, es el día de outer science!, tenía que darles un presente *W*.-Kuroha, feliz día~-

Ahora sí espero esto cierre todo, un final muy fluffy de alguna manera, quizás lo corrija lueguito, pero, esos dos no serían la "típica pareja feliz" -por eso los amo *o*-. Y, muchas de ustedes creo que querían lemon, yo quería romance lol, eso es lo que le falta a esta pareja, así que, no me pidan lemon por favor XD.

Sobre las fechas, yo quería ver la historia como "flashbacks". Y, cosa curiosa y larga:

***Algo que quizás no saben y que he tenido que investigar profundamente y aún así no hay sido suficiente: Las fechas de la educación japonesa. En Japón tienen escuela de infantes (3-5 años), educación primaria (6-12 años), secundaria (13-16 años) y luego preparatoria (17-18 años). Aunque por país varía, por ejemplo en Perú lo que nombro como "secundaria", pero en algunos países es "secundaria inferior", y lo que le digo "preparatoria" sería en otros "secundaria superior". Sobre sus fechas, ellos dividen el año escolar en 4. Empiezan en Abril y terminan en Marzo. El mes de Agosto es totalmente libre, su mes de vacaciones.- En cuanto a la universidad, puede variar cuando empieza, por lo cual, decidí que no importaba (lol). Espero no les importe jeje.

Y... Shibari es aquel conjunto de cuerdas japonés usado para fantasías sexuales ´w`. ***

Sin más, tengan una buena noche, ha disfrutar lo poco que me queda de este festivo día! xD

Cuídense. Chao~


End file.
